Without a Word
by Hatake Sandrinha
Summary: Sasuke derrepente se dá conta do que realmente sente por Naruto... Muito confuso com a descoberta, ele se afasta de Naruto sem prévio aviso, deixando um loiro sem entender nada e querendo uma explicação.
1. Chapter 1

Yoshi ! Minha primeira FIC publicada ...

Lembrando que essa fic é Yaoi, se não gosta é melhor nem começar a ler.

Nota: POV - Point of View – Ponto de Vista

* * *

**POV Naruto**

_29 de Novembro - terça-feira _

Vi Sasuke passando pela rua do outro lado...Sério e parecia pensativo...O que eu não faria para poder ler mentes...

oOoOoOo

**POV Sasuke**

_29 de Novembro - terça-feira_

Não aguentei ficar em casa com o pensamento me atormentando...Me emputeci, peguei a chave e fui dar uma volta...o dia está nublado e um vento frio...quem sabe assim consigo "esfriar " as idéias...Já estava ficando louco...

* * *

**POV Naruto **

_30 de Novembro - quarta-feira_

Não o vejo desde ontem, naquela hora em que por acaso me recostei na janela, para jogar umas sementes ao pássaros...Ele tem me evitado, não sei bem se é isso...mas sinto que ele está estranho comigo...não entendo o porque...Acho que vou caminhar, quem sabe tenho alguma grata surpresa...

* * *

**POV Sasuke **

_02 de Dezembro - sexta-feira_

Depois de muito treinar e manter a mente ocupada por algumas horas...Infelizmente não tenho mais nada com o que me ocupar...Eu poderia ir falar com ele...Mas, não sei se é uma boa idéia ficar perto dele...Agi de forma errada me afastando de forma tão repentina... Ele deve estar confuso...Mas eu estou mais ainda...

oOoOoOo

**POV Naruto**

_02 de Dezembro - sexta-feira_

Andei por algumas ruas e o procurei em todos os lugares em comum...Não saberia o que dizer se o encontrasse...Mas algo dentro de mim, necessita de alguma explicação...explicação... quem sou eu para tal...E porque eu pediria alguma explicação?!...Além do mais...Ele jamais se abriria comigo...Aquele teme metido a durão...Humpf!! (para, cruza os braços, faz biquinho e de olhos fechados vira o rosto para o lado)...Tenho mais o que fazer...Acho que o Ichiraku está aberto, vou dar uma 'Olá' pro Oochan ...

* * *

**POV Sasuke **

_03 de Dezembro - sábado_

Hoje as ruas estão lotadas...os Jounins estão em seu momento de folga...É a hora em que todos matam saudades...Saudades...Sinto um vazio, uma nostalgia...Viro o meu copo de Sake e não sei porque não me levanto para ir embora...Ficar sozinho nessa mesa é muito chato...Se pelo menos ele estivesse aqui...Kuso!...Eu nem deveria estar cogitando essas possibilidades ridículas... Levanto a mão e peço a garçonete (que aliás não tira os olhos de mim desde a hora que cheguei) mais uma garrafa de Sake...Tsc...Talvez à uns 2 meses atrás, eu me renderia aos seus encantos...Mendoukuse...Viro direto a garrafa...e já levanto a mão solicitando mais uma ...

oOoOoOo

**POV Naruto**

_03 de Dezembro - sábado_

Kuso...eu não consigo dormir...Se tento...Imagens perturbadores veêm a minha mente...Hoje não o encontrei, perguntei de forma desinteressada as pessoas que encontrava, se tinham o visto ou sabiam do paradeiro dele...Encontrei Shikamaru da forma habitual apreciando as nuvens, ele disse que Sasuke tinha estado ali mais cedo e que não sabia para onde foi, disse que até o cumprimentou, mas que reparou que pelo jeito, Sasuke nem o notou, já que parecia absorto em seus pensamentos...Hummm...Fiquei tentando imaginar o que o tanto fazia pensar...Andei por mais alguns lugares e já desesperançoso de encontrá-lo voltei para casa...Hoje, sábado a noite...23:30...Mas quem é que fica em casa numa noite como essas !...Além do mais está frio...Acho que vou ao Pub esquentar o corpo por dentro...quem sabe encontro algum amigo por lá...

* * *

**POV Sasuke **

_23:40_

Me sinto tão melhor, deve ser o alcóol me trazendo uma falsa tranquilidade da qual tanto necessito, como é bom me sentir mais relaxado...Olho pela janela e vejo a fina camada de neblina tomando conta das ruas...cada vez mais pessoas chegam ao Pub...parece que todos resolveram se reunir hoje...Todos riem e conversam animadamente a minha volta...Todos estão tão cheios de alegria ...enquanto eu ...estou na falta dela...o vazio é tudo que me acompanha...O que será que ele deve estar fazendo nesse momento...

oOoOoOo

**POV Naruto**

_23:50_

Kuso..!!...Essa neblina tinha que começar logo agora...!!...Mas pelo meu senso estou quase perto...ah sim... vejo luzes... estou ouvindo vozes e gargalhadas...To quase lá...não vejo a hora de me enturmar um pouco e me divertir com o pessoal...Quem será que irei encontrar...Derrepente o teme esteje lá...mas realmente acho bem improvável ...já que ele ultimamente tem preferido lugares longe das pessoas...Onde será que ele está agora...Sasuke...

oOoOoOo

**POV Sasuke**

_23:52_

Meu Sake já está acabando...melhor já ir pedindo outra garrafa...Já estou me sentindo extasiado...Mas não tenho nada melhor para fazer, é melhor do que ficar em casa sozinho em uma noite como essa...Será que estou convencido com minha própria explicação imbecil...Humpf...quem se importa...eu me importar...eu não me importo com nada...Viro minha garrafa, para dar atenção a nova que chegou...Seguro derrepente no pulso da garçonete fazendo com que ela volte abruptamente...acho que a bebida já fez algum efeito afinal...ela fica um pouco assustada...só queria pedir a ela que traga um petisco para acompanhar a bebida...por algum motivo ela sorri e sai para buscar o meu pedido...

oOoOoOo

**POV Naruto**

_23:55_

Yeeeheiii...finalmente adentrei no recinto...uoouuu...como está lotado...e eu em casa dormindo...que absurdo...Esfrego as mãos, assoprando-as, meus olhos a procura de rostos conhecidos...Quando escuto alguém me chamando...

Kakashi: - Yo, Naruto ! ..."Konbanwa" ! - o Jounin chega dando um tapinha amigável nas costas, com os olhos fechados enquanto sorri. --"Boa Noite"--

Naruto: - Yehei ! Kakashi-sensei ! Konbanwa ! - responde com a alegria contagiante pela qual é conhecido.

Kakashi: - Não perde mesmo o costume de me chamar assim !

Naruto: - Ahahaha...- sorri com a mão atrás da cabeça e com os olhos apertados.f

Kakashi aponta para uma mesa e pergunta se não quero me juntar a eles, sentados a mesa estavam Genma, Gai, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai e Sakura. Depois de tanto enrolar, até que enfim esses dois estão juntos, Kakashi finalmente resolveu se declarar para Sakura, ele não suportava mais ver Genma se envolvendo com ela...Lembro-me dela ter ficado muito feliz e emocionada nesse dia, desde então ela vive sorrindo, sempre teve medo de estar alimentando um sentimento que jamais seria recíproco...É tão lindo vê-los juntos...Não se largam um minuto quando estão juntos...Genma foi quem não gostou muito dessa estória, ele nos últimos tempos estava tentando investir em Sakura...eles até ficaram juntos algumas vezes...mas ela não quis assumir nada sério com ele...Ele ainda tem esperanças...

Bebemos e sorrimos por um bom tempo...Relembrando estórias do passado e inevitavelmente o nome Sasuke foi citado...Eu continuei mantendo o sorriso, que até um momento atrás, tinha força sincera em meu rosto...mas no fundo estava me sentindo desolado...Depois de algumas garrafas de Sake eu tinha me esquecido um pouco.

Kakashi: - Onde está Sasuke que ainda não o vi ?

Naruto: - Ahh...Bem...eu ...não tenho idéia...

Kakashi: - Humm...Como assim ...vc's não se desgrudam desde que ele voltou ?!

Naruto: - Bem é que ... - é interrompido por Anko.

Anko: - Baka...Sasuke está sentado em uma mesa mais ao fundo perto da janela, ele chegou era uma 23:00 e até agora não saiu de lá.

Naruto tendo seus sentidos despertos por Anko, só a olhava, atento a cada palavra dita por ela...

Anko: - Ele está lá sozinho e bebendo desde a hora em que chegou. - Anko faz bico - Me convidei para lhe fazer companhia, mas ele preferiu ficar só...Humpf...que desperdício um homem daquele bebendo sozinho num sábado a noite...

Kurenai: - Anko ...por Kami-sama ...o menino tem idade para ser seu irmão mais novo ! - diz muito bem abraçada por Asuma.

Anko: - Você tem coragem de chamar aquela perdição morena de menino...Além do mais que mal há...Ele é adulto e gostosamente bem atribuído - dá uma piscada para Kurenai - Eu poderia lhe ensinar muitas coisas - Dando um sorriso maroto.

Derrepente Naruto se levanta e diz que precisa ir ao banheiro, ele sai com certa pressa e some por entre as pessoas que dançavam, o som estava alto e a maioria das luzes estavam apagadas.

Sakura: - Se tem uma coisa que Naruto não sabe fazer, é dar desculpas convincentes - diz cruzando os braços, para tristeza de Kakashi.

Genma: - Porque diz isso Sakura ? - diz se achegando perto dela e com um tom de voz que não agrada Kakashi.

Sakura: - É mais que óbvio que ele foi encontrar o Sasuke...ele está há alguns dias à procura dele.

Kakashi: - Mas o que acontecendo entre eles ? - pergunta colocando os braços de Sakura em volta de si e olhando mortalmente para Genma.

Sakura: - Eu não tenho idéia...sem nenhuma explicação, Sasuke resolveu que queria ficar sozinho sem prévio aviso.

Gai: - É o fogo da juventude querendo explodir de seus corpos juvenis. - diz gargalhando com o escandalo habitual.

Uma enorme gota aparece na cabeça de todos. Enquanto olham para Gai.

oOoOoOo

**POV Sasuke**

_01:00_

Já estou à duas horas bebendo...acho que já está na hora de ir para casa...Lenvanto a mão e chamo a garçonete ...Ela, assim que vê que sou eu quem a chama sorri e vira as costas...como assim...porque ela me virou as costas?!...quando ia chamá-la mais uma vez, ela surge sem o uniforme de trabalho e com a conta na mão ...

* * *

É isso aí ...meu primeiro capítulo ...

Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha agradado a todos...Tanto aos que são fãs desse casal, quanto aos que não são.

As reviews são muito importantes para a autora saber se está indo no caminho certo...E nos dá uma alegria maior na hora de escrever...

Pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar ...Se começei irei terminar ... Comente, sugestione e até critique ...mas de forma educada né...

Um abraço..!!


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoal !! Eis o segundo capítulo...

Lembrando que essa fic é Yaoi, se não gosta é melhor nem começar a ler.

Não sei se alguém reparou... Mas só para esclarecer: Sim. Asuma está vivo na minha FIC..xD

Quero agradecer a minha amiga FakePro por ter revisado este capítulo. . Obrigada!

* * *

**No último capítulo:**

****

_POV Sasuke_

_01:00_

_Já estou à duas horas bebendo...acho que já está na hora de ir para casa...Lenvanto a mão e chamo a garçonete ...Ela, assim que vê que sou eu quem a chama sorri e vira as costas...como assim...porque ela me virou as costas?!...quando ia chamá-la mais uma vez, ela surge sem o uniforme de trabalho e com a conta na mão ..._

_--_

Afinal de contas o que diabos ela pretende com esse ato... Aproximou-se de mim, de forma ousadamente sensual, disse que seu nome era Setsune e que agora estava disponível para o que eu quisesse... Disse que há tempos tem vontade de chegar a mim, mas não tinha coragem... E que durante essa noite viu a grande oportunidade... Sasuke só e já alto pela bebida e ela mais solta, por ter virado algumas doses durante o tempo em que me atendia para ajudar na hora 'H'... Levei meu corpo para mais perto do dela... Pude notar seu nervosismo, estava corada... Minha mão tocou gentilmente em seu rosto, eu quis ser verdadeiramente sincero com ela... Já estava sendo difícil o ser com quem eu deveria... Era melhor eu cortar logo esse mal pela raiz...

Sasuke: - Setsune... Normalmente, eu não rejeitaria uma mulher como você. Mas entenda... Eu quero ficar só. Suma Daqui! - o disse sem a menor cerimônia.

Seus olhos tão logo encheram-se d'água e num ato desesperado, pulou sobre mim com seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e seus lábios por sobre os meus. Iria empurrá-la... Se não tivesse fechado os olhos por um momento e delirantemente... Imaginei serem os lábios de Naruto a desejar lascivamente os meus. E nessa doce ilusão... Me deixei levar.

oOoOoO

**POV Naruto**

_01:05_

Eu tinha conseguido me esquecer por breves momentos o teme... Mas quando Anko disse que ele estava aqui... aqui!! ... Meu coração disparou, meus sentidos despertaram... Meu sangue esquentou, e meu corpo prontamente saiu a sua procura... Não sei que desculpa dei ao me levantar... Minha atenção não mais era voltada àquela mesa, com aquelas pessoas, e sim, à procura daquela outra mesa, com aquele, que ainda estava oculto aos meus olhos. Aquele que sem motivo algum aparente, isolou-se de todos. Aquele que ignorou e virou as costas ao seu melhor e talvez único amigo. Sem receio algum, saí empurrando as pessoas que estavam no meu caminho, não havia tempo de pedir desculpas... Parecia que, por alguma força desconhecida, formavam uma barreira, impedindo-me de chegar ao meu objetivo... Eu não sei o que irei fazer ao encontrá-lo, o que irei dizer ou como irei agir... Mas eu quero revê-lo... E exigir uma razão para isso tudo... Estava estranhamente desesperado para revê-lo...

Uma das pessoas em quem esbarrei sem olhar para trás, gritou meu nome e me puxou pela gola do sobretudo ... Era Ino... Estava muito eufórica e suada por estar dançando a noite toda ... Sem nem esperar que ela falasse algo, falei primeiro e logo fui perguntando onde Sasuke estava... Ela me apontou a direção e disparei berrando um 'Arigatou'... Meus olhos brilhavam.

oOoOoO

**POV Sasuke**

Delírios da bebida... Estou me sentindo tão bem... Ahhhh... Naruto... Você me chama... Você me deseja... Que saudades de ouvir sua voz... Ahhh... Quero tanto te rever... Quero tanto... Mas, fui bruscamente trazido à realidade ao abrir os olhos e ver o rosto de Setsune... Maldito Sake! ... Imediatamente levei minhas mãos aos ombros dela, sem o mínimo de delicadeza, pronto para empurrá-la longe, quando... Sinto alguém a me abraçar de forma intensa e terna pelas costas.

Naruto: - Sasuke teme! Estou lhe chamando há tempos e você não responde, mas estou vendo o porquê. - Diz todo sorridente.

Na-Naruto?? Naruto! Que alegria eu senti... Mas também fiquei assustado... Embora no fundo desejasse, não o esperava aqui essa noite!... Oh!... Eu estava beijando Setsune ... E ele está aqui... Espontâneamente olhei para o rosto de cada um... Não... Por mais que eu quisesse... Ainda não era a hora certa de encontrá-lo... E eu estraguei tudo... Droga! Melhor ir embora.

* * *

Sasuke levantou não olhando para o rosto de nenhum dos dois, só procurava uma saída, um meio de sair daquela situação como se nada tivesse acontecido, um meio de ignorar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ao ficar de pé tão rapidamente, oscilou um tanto, por causa da bebida e, assim que avistou a porta do estabelecimento, sem dizer nada, já se ia disparando em direção a imediata solução de seu problema... Até sentir um pulso forte o segurando pelo braço. Ele não olhou para trás, não tinha coragem, ele sabia quem o segurava, conhecia aquele toque.

Naruto: - O que há com você? Está estranho há dias, se isolou e não se importou com a opinião de seus amigos... - fez uma pausa e meio incerto continuou - Parece que está me evitando... O que há Sasuke... Ah?!... Sou seu amigo, não sou? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Estou aqui pra você... A hora que precisar de um ombro amigo. Você sabe muito bem disso. Não sabe?

Sasuke travava uma grande batalha interna e Naruto não estava o ajudando, dizendo aquelas palavras. O loiro continuou segurando o moreno pelo braço esperando uma resposta, alguma reação... Esse estava estático. O que viria a seguir deixou um Naruto chocado, surpreso e sem entender o que via: Sasuke havia virado vagarosamente o rosto e seus olhos estavam marejados... Não acreditando no que estava presenciando e confuso, soltou o braço do jovem Uchiha e o deixou sumir entre a multidão. Pensou em ir atrás dele, mas...

Ele não pagou a conta - disse Setsune num tom baixo e desanimado.

Naruto: - Ahn? - disse saindo de seus pensamentos, de seus devaneios.

Setsune: - Sasuke... Ele saiu e se esqueceu de pagar a conta.

Naruto: - Sei... Quanto deu? - disse já pegando sua carteira no bolso da calça.

Ela empurrou a conta e apontou para o total, afinal não era muito, não muito se fosse bebida para dois... Para dois!?

Naruto: - Ei! ... Se vocês dois estavam bebendo juntos por que você não paga?

Setsune: Ah! Não... Não estávamos bebendo juntos - disse olhando para baixo num misto de surpresa e vergonha.

Naruto: - Você é namorada dele ou algo do tipo?

Setsune: - Não... Que isso... Sou apenas uma simples atendente deste pub... Eu que... Trouxe a conta a Sasuke.

Naruto: - E o que era aquele beijo?

Setsune: - Não era o que parecia ser... Err... H-Há muito tempo tenho vontade de chegar até ele, mas não tinha coragem. Sou uma simples civil... E enquanto o atendia, eu até virava algo pela garganta pra me dar coragem... E praticamente me ofereci a ele... Por Kami-sama que vergonha! Ele... Ele... Ele gentilmente me rejeitou... E disse que queria ficar sozinho. - disse toda sem graça e triste ao mesmo tempo - Eu fiquei atordoada com a resposta dele e acabei... Bem... Beijando-o sem pensar... Tive esperança que ele mudasse de idéia.

Naruto parou um tempo para processar tudo que ela lhe tinha dito.

Naruto: - Ele lhe maltratou de alguma forma? - disse realmente preocupado com ela.

Setsune: - Não - disse agradecida pela preocupação do loiro.

Naruto: - Quer que eu a acompanhe até em casa?

Setsune: - Não... Muito obrigada por seu cavalheirismo ... Mas eu quero caminhar sozinha um pouco.

Naruto: - Ok! - disse colocando o dinheiro em cima da mesa.

Setsune: - Boa Noite e obrigada... Por sua sincera preocupação comigo - disse sorrindo melancolicamente.

Naruto somente acenou com a cabeça e sumiu no meio da multidão.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Ahh... Não entendo o que está havendo com ele... Como ele pode se afastar e fugir... Sim... Fugir... Ele está fugindo de mim... Mas... Mas... o que eu fiz a ele?! - Naruto se perguntava enquanto vagava pela fria madrugada, suas mãos protegidas nos bolsos, o corpo retraído na tentativa de manter o calor. Seu olhar estava apático, a procura da resposta que não obtinha - E o que foi aquilo... Ele estava chorando?! Mas... Por quê? O que está havendo com você... Sasuke...? - E seguiu para casa para tentar lidar com os inesperados fatos da noite: dormir não seria tão fácil essa noite.

oOoOoOoOo

**POV Sasuke**

AAAAaaarrrhhhhh... - Sasuke estava jogado no chão frio de sua antiga casa, em seu momento de dor, todo encolhido em posição fetal. No chão de madeira, se ia formando uma pequena poça, com os vestígios de seu choro. Ele tentava exprimir seu sofrimento com urros - Porque é tão difícil...? - dizia apertando o cenho - Eu não sei o que fazer... Que decisão tomar...? Que caminho seguir...? Ele é muito importante para mim... – dizia a si mesmo, enquanto suas lágrimas de misturavam a sua saliva, seu estado era miserável: abraçava fortemente um porta-retrato com a imagem de uma pessoa - Ele é tão importante na minha vida quanto você foi... Eu quero muito me declarar pra ele... Eu preciso... Mas eu tenho muito medo de que ele me rejeite... Eu não quero nunca perder a amizade dele... Eu estou me sentindo tão sozinho... Se você ainda estivesse aqui... O que diria pra mim... O que eu faço... Mãe...?

* * *

**Bem vamos as reviews...Que legal! ... Eu gosto quando as pessoas fazem isso no final das fic's, valoriza e incentiva a participação do leitor. Minha primeira vez fazendo iss...UUhhuuu.!!... huahauhau...**

**Srta. Kinomoto** : Eu também aaaamo esse casal, mas a maioria peca e se torna um pouco repetitiva e sem novidades... Eu quis fazer uma coisa diferente, algo que não foi explorado muito bem entre eles. E eu sou apaixonada por dramas e temas adultos. Bem, esperoque sua anciosidade seja saciada com este capítulo! Obrigada por estar lendo e opinando...isso é muito importante para mim! Um grande abraço!

**Sinstanter **: Nossa! Que maravilhoso saber que adorou! Fico realmente muuuuito feliz em saber!! Espere que goste desse segundo capítulo. Os POV's, tive essa idéia porque é uma coisa que nunca vi muito explorada nas outras fic's. E em um drama, é super importante saber o que os dois lados estão pensando e passando. Que bom que gostou!! Foi a única pessoa a comentar sobre isso e fez uma grande diferença...Obrigada por estar lendo e opinando! Um grande abraço! Não posso deixar de dizer o quanto isso é importante pra mim.

**mfm2885 **: Que ótimo que gostou. Quis fazer uma coisa diferente, da mesmice das fic's, que tem desse casal maravilhoso! Ahá... espero que tenha gostado então desse segundo capítulo...só te digo uma coisa...na minha fic quem sofre é o Sasuke, quer dizer, só um pouquinho..xD. E pode ficar aliviada.. porque não haverá mortes... é muito clichê...e eu quero exatamente fugir disso. Muito obrigada mesmo por estar lendo e opinando. É muito importante para mim! Um grande abraço!

**Fakepro.girl** : OMG! A escritora de "Inevitável" opinando na minha singela FIC...que emoção! E ainda nem é muito fã de Yaoi e gostou da minha!! Ultra feliz! ... Bem bem... é verdade. A maioria dos Yaoi's são meio diretos e não muito bem trabalhados. Eu quis fazer a diferença, explorando coisas que ainda não tinha visto nas outras fic's e que sempre achei que faltava. Deve ser por isso que começamos a escrever né... . Tomara que eu consiga! Aha..muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fiquei toda boba por saber que me adicionou aos seus favoritos... que demais! Muito obrigada por estar lendo e opinado... E aquele abração!!

**LahKage :** E então como suas suspeitas estão agora?... huahua... gostou?... bem bem... você viu que ela é até gente boa... não é uma má pessoa...xD. Eu até fiquei com pena dela depois. Imagina uma noite de euforia acabar assim. Tenso. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada por estar lendo e opinando. É muito importante para mim. Um grande abraço!

**Sakura Lucy Li** : Ah sim...vou te dizer o porquê dos POV's tão pequenos no começo: eu tinha acabado de criar esse capítulo e meu pc começou a apresentar sérios problemas e não permitia a saída de gravação em nada, nem em disquete. Eu imediatamente postei no fanfiction com medo de perdê-lo. E meu pc foi pra manutenção e foi 'formatado'. Imagina se eu não tivesse postado logo. UFA! Aí não deu para trabalhar tão bem quanto pretendia... acabei deixando os primeiros pequenos mesmo, e seria uma sacanagem eu mudar, já que pessoas já tinham lido. Aí deixei.

Voce deve ter notado que segui sim algumas dicas suas! . Para você ver como são importantes as reviews. Só contribui para nosso melhoramento certo! Em relação a pular linhas, acredite, eu pulo e muitas, só que as configurações do site as modifica na hora de passar para o html. É uma droga isso.

Eu amei a aula de japonês...huhauau...de verdade...eu não sabia disso...muito obrigada mesmo por essa séria observação... já até corrigi esse 'problema' no primeiro capítulo! Interessantíssimo!

Muito obrigada pela boa sorte e inspiração desejada a mim! De forma alguma devo me sentir ofendida... Adoro as críticas de bom senso, educadas e construtivas! Fique a vontade! Eu quero é isso mesmo!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito obrigada por estar lendo e opinando. Isso é muito importante para mim! Um grande abraço!

**PureBlood.Debora** : Ei Débora! Que bom que está aqui! Que maravilhoso saber que gostou da minha FIC, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! ...Sim sim... Não poder faltar Kakashi e Sakura...huahauua...meus dois casais preferidos juntos em uma só fic! Que emoção! ...huahauhua. Obrigada pelos beijinhos de morango!... huhauhau...E valeu mesmo por estar lendo e opinando! Você sabe como isso é super 10 né! Um grande abração para você!

**Ivy-Sama** : Eieeee...A super espivetada Ivy lendo minha Fic ... huahuahu ...Que ótimo saber que gostou! Espero que goste de capítulo! Breve, mas feito com muito dedicação! E muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Faz uma diferença, além de fazer bem pro ego né! Tentei fazer a diferença nesse mundo de fic's que acabam caindo na mesmice. Explorar pontos que achava que faltava ao ler certas fic's Yaoi desse casal fofo! Muito obrigada mesmo por estar lendo e opinado...você sabe como é super 10 as reviews... Um grande abraço!

* * *

Só relembrando:

As reviews são muito importantes para a autora saber se está indo no caminho certo...E nos dá uma alegria maior na hora de escrever...

Pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar ...Se começei irei terminar ... Comente, sugestione e até critique ...mas de forma educada né...

Um abraço..!! E até!!


End file.
